


A Night to Forget

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Child Abuse, Dark, Happy Birthday to me here's a fanfic for you, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, TCSH Birthday Celebration 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Takes place the night before Sanji escapes from his family. Judge summons Sanji to his bedroom."You look just like your mother."(Again; warnings etc are not for show.)





	A Night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A Night to Forget
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for WCI (as if I’m not the only bastard who hasn’t fully watched it yet…), dark themes, child sexual abuse, JudgexSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: Content-wise, NSFL. Graphicness, PG-13 I guess?
> 
> Sometimes something gets stuck in your head until you have to write it down. I’m sorry, Sanji. It’s not like you haven’t suffered enough already… (No, I don’t condone this behaviour.)
> 
> Using for 48: childhood of the [100 themes challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/series/786081), because I’m an asshole like that. Who’s gonna stop me? You? Ha.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

After being told by the security guard that his father had wanted to pretend he was never born, Sanji had been horrified. It had to be a mistake; there was no way his father would say something like that! Yet as the months passed in the cell, the thought became harder to deny. Judge never came to see him, no one did. Only servants bringing him food and unlocking his helmet to allow him to eat.

Not one to be defeated, Sanji had doubled down on the idea of becoming a cook: requesting ingredients and equipment to keep himself both occupied and sane. Being alone for so long was making him want to give up on being alive but he couldn’t just lie there and take it.

When the items arrived, Sanji had initially been stunned; not having expected his wishes to be carried out. Whether his father knew and was humouring him or the servants felt sorry for him, he didn’t know: throwing himself into learning with every ounce of his being. He had to do something, anything whilst he was trapped down there. Might as well be something he loved.

It wasn’t long before his brothers discovered he was still alive, coming down almost daily to beat the living hell out of him. Sanji just endured it, ignored their harsh words and tried to cling to his dreams. Reiju would be there too, bandaging him up after each time but making it clear she wanted nothing to do with this. It was confusing having her be this way, Sanji didn’t really get it. Her touches and semi-kindness were all the real human contact he had, so he never pushed her away even when he resented her for letting it all happen.

As she’d told him, what could she possibly do? Their brothers had no feelings whatsoever. Beating Reiju up as well would be simple for them. On some level Sanji was grateful their cruelty was just directed at him.

One night, after they’d begun their descent down the Red Line, Sanji was startled by guards unlocking the door to his cell. They’d remained silent as they’d taken hold of him, dragging him elsewhere.

Naïve as it was, Sanji dared to hope that this was finally the end of his imprisonment. Maybe now things could go back to how they were – as uncomfortable and horrible as it had been, he’d at least been able to see the sun.

Escorted up the long stairway, Sanji recognised where he was being taken. His father’s bedroom.

Upon seeing Judge for the first time in months, he lost his ability to speak. He’d wanted to ask what was going on, why he’d been treated like this but the atmosphere was overwhelming. He found himself trembling from nerves, unable to move as the guards were dismissed.

The door to the room slammed shut behind him, leaving them alone.

Judge walked over with a key in his hand; one Sanji knew all too well by now. Judge grasped his head, turned the key in the lock. As the mouthpiece dropped from his jaw, Sanji dared to latch onto his hope. Perhaps his father had changed his mind after all.

Sanji shuddered as the helmet was removed from his head, the light in the room now far too blinding and causing him to close his eyes. Judge grabbed at his clothes and yanked them off him, throwing a nightgown onto him. It was one of his mother’s, somehow still smelt just like her.

Sanji shook in place, not sure what was going on.

Judge finished forcing his arms through it, looking down at him with an expression Sanji couldn’t understand. He seemed hateful as usual, but there was a softness in his eyes that felt uncomfortable. Like it wasn’t actually aimed at him, though he was definitely the one being looked at. Either way it would have been nerve-wracking: his father had never looked at him like this before. Why would he start now?

Sanji was grabbed by the arm and thrown onto the bed. As his face hit the sheets, he tried to wriggle away, tried to figure out what exactly Judge was attempting to do here. In the back of his mind he already knew, but desperately hoped it was something else.

When Judge climbed on top of him and pinned him down to the bed with his weight, that hope was lost. Sanji could feel something hard poking him in the back, tears springing to his eyes in worry.

“You look just like your mother.” Judge was mumbling as he held himself over Sanji; his far bigger body making any attempt at escape feel futile. Sanji was surrounded on all sides, unable to breathe let alone try to make a break for it. He knew it would only get worse if he tried anyway. His father’s wrath was awful at the best of times and who knew how bad things would become if he resisted?

“Sora, Sora…” Judge started pressing harder against him, buried his face into Sanji’s hair for a moment. The laboured sound of his father’s breathing made Sanji want to throw up, the feeling intensifying as Judge shifted around over him. The hardness was digging into his lower back, grinding against him as Judge began moving his hips.

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything else. Recipes he wanted to try, places he wanted to see. A vision of his mother’s smile as she told him that the food he’d made was delicious. He wanted to make her proud, create things she’d never seen before. Live a life far away from here and forget everything that had ever happened. He’d never forget her of course. Not for as long as he lived.

Thinking about these things made it easier for him to ignore what was currently happening to him. It was like he’d slipped into a trance, become someone else who wasn’t here. A person who could cook wonderful things and was surrounded by loving people who cared about him. Sanji clung to the delusion like it was the only thing in the entire world, more needed for his survival than the very air he breathed.

When it was over, Sanji couldn’t control the violent convulsing of his body. He was in shock, unable to piece together what exactly had happened to him. He was so out of it that he didn’t even know how far it had gone; something that probably was for the best. His memory was hazy, a headache overtaking his attempts to try and think.

Judge pulled the clothes from him once more, shoving a long sleeved shirt onto him without even looking at him. The helmet was secured around his head, felt tighter than it had been previously.

Then he was thrown back in that cell as he was; dizzy and feeling sick though he couldn’t quite remember why. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay here any longer. He had to get out by any means or sacrifice.

To his luck, the next day they finally attacked Cozia in East Blue and he managed to escape, though not without his father hurting him further. Despite everything the words had been painful and caused him to cry as he had fled the office. There was no love for someone like him here yet it still felt like he was losing his home.

As Sanji grew older he would forget this had ever happened; repressing the memory away into the furthest depths of his brain. He never referred to himself as a Vinsmoke, not wanting any association with that family or that name for the rest of his life. It being what his father had asked of him was mere coincidence – from the instant he had decided to leave he’d never intended to be called by that name ever again.

Sanji managed to begin recovering from his past when he’d started working at the Baratie with Zeff, had continued getting better when Luffy had taken him away and made him a Strawhat. What had happened in his childhood seemed like it was from another lifetime, or just something he’d read once in a book. The lessons he’d learned had stayed with him though; influencing his actions even if he didn’t consider why.

He treated all children like they were something special and wonderful, made sure no one starved while he was around. Everything he did was done with kindness, despite whether the person on the other end of it would treat him the same way.

Everything had seemingly been put behind him now. He was a free man, able to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to do it.

Of course, such happiness could not last long. Memories like those don’t stay hidden away forever.


End file.
